pumpkinscissorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2
:A synopsis of Episode 2, titled "War Relief Unit". ("Sensai fukkou butai" 戦災復興部隊) Synopsis :In the dead of night, three chained up men are being hunted down by a noble in a tank. :At the Pumpkin Scissors office, Alice is getting aggravated while waiting for Oland to report-in for duty. Stecchin, however, is excited that they’re getting a new person whom she outranks, though Mercury did get demoted for head biting Major Connery. Speaking of Mercury, she realizes that he’s gone missing and goes off looking for him, hoping the dog doesn't bite anyone else. :Oland, in the meantime, is actually outside trying to get past the guards who finally let him through after they figure out who he is. As he makes his way to the 3rd Section, Oland suddenly hears a girl screaming for him to run away, and he turns around to see Mercury jumping up at him with mouth open. When Oland arrives at the Section III offices, it's with Mercury biting his head. :As for their mission today, Alice, Oland, Martis and Oreldo is going to be investigating a Viscount Wolkins who is reportedly disturbing the peace according to a petition they received anonymously. When they pull into town, they find a funeral procession, and an old man tells them that the three who died lost at a game to a noble. :In his estate, Wolkins is currently dining – or rather, he is complaining about his food while surrounded by his maids. He gets interrupted when Alice angrily bursts into the room with her weapon drawn. Martis calms her down and accuses the viscount of making his citizens targets that he goes after with a tank. Alice gets even more furious when Wolkins calls it a game, declaring him a diminutive tyrant. To counter her, Wolkins claims that the military, in order to easily use the national budget, established a propaganda force for recovery from war damages – the Pumpkin Scissors. :Oland is surprised by this revelation, but the others don't care, simply pointing their guns at the viscount with Alice announcing that they’re going to remove him from this territory. But with a snap of the fingers, Wolkins surrounds the group with his maids who are all armed with guns. He decides to make Oland, Martis and Oreldo targets for his tank and gives them five minutes to run away. Since the three of them are chained up together, Oreldo produces a lock pick and proceeds to work on freeing them during this time period. :As she watches from above with the maids' guns trained on her, Alice figures out that it was these girls who sent the petition. But what she doesn’t understand is why the maids don’t just turn their guns on the viscount. One of the girls claims that it's because the other party is a noble, and as commoners, they can't turn their guns against him. Knowing this, Alice reveals that her full name is Alice L. Malvin, third daughter of the Malvin nobles. Realizing that they can indeed do it, the maids start pelting the tank with gunfire, with Alice - sword drawn - urging them on. : :Wolkins continues on anyway, going straight for Oland right after the guys manage to free themselves and split up. Oland explains to the other two that the 901-ATT on his lantern stands for the 901st Anti-Tank-Troop and then opens the cover of the lantern, revealing the blue light. The tank appears to hit him with several shells head on, but Oland gets back up relatively unscathed. Wolkins' right hand man Hoslow realizes who Oland really is: a fairy-tale of the battlefield – the 901st Anti-Tank-Trooper, Gespenst Jäger. But it is too late because Oland is already in front of the tank with his gun pointed in. In trading fire, the tank manages to blow off a chunk of Oland's shoulder, but Oland manages to kill Hoslow, blowing the man's head off his shoulders in one shot. Wolkins starts driving the tank forward, pushing Oland along, but as he realizes that he’s done for, he tries to plead to Oland. The Anti-Tank-Trooper hesitates because Alice calls out to him as she rides alongside the tank, and ends up firing a shot that misses the viscount's crotch. When the tank hits a rock and starts to tip over, Alice is the one who jumps over to catch Oland. As he gets out of the tank, Wolkins finds his maids lined up against him. He questions if driving him out of this place will lower the number of people starving or make epidemics disappear, but one of the girls shuts him up by firing at him, missing his head. :In the aftermath, Oland has to recover from all the wounds he got from the battle, but he doesn't really mind. But what he’s worried about is if the world doesn't change… Hearing this, Alice challenges if he can see that far away since he's so tall. The group gets a letter from the former maids, who are all returning to their hometown to work their hardest. After reading their hopeful message, Alice tells Oland to not look into the distance, but to look forward. That's where it will be: the meaning of fighting. These war disturbances that extend the decay of society also spread evil. However, the force that assaults these war damages exists here. The name of this force is Army Intelligence State Section III, Pumpkin Scissors. : Sergeant Major Category:Episodes